Trisha Layton
Patricia Rose Layton (born 1986), almost exclusively called Trisha, is a supporting character in Manchester Chronicles. A British-born aspiring graphics designer, Patricia works as an intern for the fashion website FashionZeit, often working alongside Heather Prescott. While good-natured, Trisha has a persistence that also annoys some people. Biography Patricia was born in Manchester, UK, the older of two sisters. Trisha's father passed away when she was ten years old, forcing her to help console Claire Layton through the trying time while their mother Jacqueline Layton went from running a salon to taking on higher-paying work with Albion Express. A curious, inquisitive child, Trisha was well-liked by her friends for how much she'd invest in their own lives. Others, who disliked Trisha, considered her nosy, so she also dealt with more than a few bullies in her time. It would be Claire that tended to come to her older sister's defense, having matured quicker than expected. After school Trisha went on to attend the University of Knightsbridge, studying graphic design. FashionZeit recruited Trisha as an intern once she'd completed her program, quickly putting her to work on layouts alongside Heather Prescott, when not handling duties like picking up coffee. While Trisha admired Heather and her work her persistent questions would quickly irritate her co-worker. Kieran Hawthorne, meanwhile, quickly became an object of Trisha's affection, finding herself immediately drawn to the lawyer. Trisha's interest in both soon saw her as the test subject for their developing powers, ending up frozen in time more than once. While Trisha's crush and eagerness to win Heather's approval did drive her, an encounter with Alexandrina Buckingham and Elizabeth Moncrieff made her aware of unusual developments around her workplace. Getting spy equipment from Claire, Trisha was able to secretly record Lucia Krueger invading the office using hypnosis. The recording ended up triggering Trisha, causing her to develop a freeze trigger that she would greatly anticipate. This also came on the heels of Heather finally starting to respect her, as it was Trisha who comforted her after Ashlynne Krueger ended their relationship. Kieran in turn had also finally given her the attention she'd craved, the two sharing a kiss under the mistletoe and planning to go on a date in the future. Personal Information * Current Age: 23 * Height: 5'2" * Weight: 112 lbs * Hair Color: Dark Brunette * Eye Color: Dark Brown * Bra Size: 34C * Hypnosis Rating: 1 * Current Place of Residence: Manchester, UK * Sexual Preference: Men, Women * Nicknames: Trisha, Trish, TrishaDoll * Special Notes: Resembles Adison McBride Relationships Family * Jacqueline Layton, Mother * Claire Layton, Younger Sister Co-Workers * Sharon Wilcox * Leanne Bradley * Naisha Johar * Caroline Liu * Heather Prescott * Donna Brock Friends * Beatriz Sandoval, also Roommate * Holly Richardson * Kieran Hawthorne Appearances * Manchester Chronicles: Underhanded Dealings * Manchester Chronicles: My Fair Ladies * Manchester Chronicles: Busker, Lawyer, Enchanter, Spy * Manchester Chronicles: Baby, It's Cold Inside Trivia * Patricia is physically based on actress Jenna Coleman, who was frozen in episodes of Doctor Who. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Manchester Chronicles